Cherry Colour mist
by KrispyKiwii
Summary: Nagisa can't believe She is with shizuma! Shizuma had barged in on the etoile election and confessed her love for nagisa, changing the story completely. Now the story continues as Nagisa still has a year left at St.Miator befor she Graduate. What will happen, who will be The new years Etoile's. and what about Tamao? one things for sure, anything can happen, at St.Miator!


Cherry Coloured Mist

 **Chapter 1 ~ The story continues**

Nagisa woke up in her bed at .  
She rubbed her sleepy eyes.  
Her alarm had gone off and it was time to go to school as usual.

She looked over to Tamao's bed, but she wasn't there.

She had probably gotten up allready.

Nagisa let out a big sigh.

After she had desided to not become the Etoile, and ran away with Shizuma who suddenly confessed her love for her, Tamao had been ignoring Nagisa more and more.

"I wonder why she hates me so..."

Nagisa walked slowly into the bathroom.

Nagisa brushed her red hair as she looked into the mirror.

A knock were heared outside her door.

"Nagisa dear, are you awake?"

It was Shizuma who were knocking at her door, and Nagisa happy opened the door.

Shizuma jumped into little Nagisa's arms and brushed some of her hair away from her face.

"My dear, dear Nagisa, it pains me that we cannot live in the same room" Shizuma's voice were soft and gentle, just like an angel's voice.

Nagisa closed her eyes and held Shizuma tight.

Shizuma and Nagisa went to the little church together, and on their way there Nagisa stopped for a minute.

"Shizuma, I am worried about Tamao san, she hasn't spoken much to me after the Etoile selection"

Nagisa looked sad and worried down at her feet.

Shizuma went to Nagisa and held her head up gently, looked into her eyes and slowly planted a kiss on Nagisa's forhead.

"Have you tried to ask her why she is ignoring you?" Shizuma asked.

Nagisa nodded slowly.

"All she said was that she needed some time to think"

Shizuma suddenly looked a little bothered.

"Nagisa, I don't think you should worry so much, if she is your bestfriend she should be happy for you, right?"

Nagisa thought for a minute.

"Yes but-"

Shizuma interrupted her.

"But she isn't, that's not very nice of her, you should stop thinking of that Tamao girl, and instead think of your future"

Shizuma looked serious into Nagisa's eyes.

Nagisa didn't reply instead she kept looking down as they continued to walk to the church.

Inside the little church lot's of girls from the three schools were allready doing their morning prayers before heading to school.

There were girls from , and .

"Nagisa chan"

A girls voice was heared.

Nagisa turned around and saw three little girls in pink checkered uniforms.

"Kizuna, Remon chan, Kagome!" Nagisa ran over to the three little girls.

They were all friend of Nagisa, and despite being a few years younger, the four of them were really good friends.

Kizuna, Remon and Kagome often attended Nagisa's secret tea parties, or they used to, but after Tamao started ignoring her, there had been fewer and fewer tea parties.

"Nagisa Senpai how are you doing?"  
The youngest girl Kagome, who were allways carrying her teddy bear with her asked with a low and soft voice.

Nagisa smiled and replied that she were having a great time, but she were worried about Tamao.

Kizuna giggled.

"Why don't we throw a tea party for Tamao senpai?" she said all pumped up.

Shizuma came to them.

"Whats going on here"

"S-Shizuma oneesama!"

The three girls practically bowing down for her.  
"We wanted to throw a tea party for Tamao" Nagisa said.

Shizuma looked serious at the three girls.

"I don't think so" She said strict.

Nagisa looked sad down.

Shizuma took her hand.

"Come on Nagisa, we'll be late for school"  
Shizuma walked out from the church leaving the three girls staring after the two of them.

"I guess she isn't to pleased with how close Tamao and Nagisa were before" Remon said.

"Well it looked like Shizuma felt like she had gained something after the Etoile election, the way she smiled at Tamao before she grabbed Nagisa's hand and ran off, leaving Tamao at the altar alone.." Kizuna said a bit annoyed.

"What do you think Percival?" Kagome spoke slowly to her teddybear.

Percival looked into Kagome's eyes with his black teddybear eyes.

"I think your right" Kagome replied to Percival.

"Wait, the teddybear can talk?" Kizuma asked in amazement.

 **Chapter 2 ~ cherry woods**

Nagisa and Shizuma was in different classes, and also Shizuma was sort of done with school.  
She was going to graduate but she wanted to wait for Nagisa before she left the school for good.

Nagisa was sitting at her desk, staring out the window.  
On the other side of the classroom, Tamao were seated.  
Nagisa looked over to Tamao.

She suddenly felt a little annoyed.  
Her bestfriend, and roommate wouldn't talk to her.  
"I need to get her to speak to me, or else I might loose her" Nagisa thought.

By the end of the class Nagisa were able to send a note saying:

 _Dear Tamao,_  
 _we need to talk,_  
 _meet me at the little lake in the cherry woods,_

 _~ Nagisa._

Nagisa packed her things and ran out to go wait for Tamao by the lake.

She sat down by the lake in the soft green grass.

It was a beatifull day, the birds were singing, the sun was shining and the sun shining down on the lake made the water sparkle so beatifully.

Suddenly after ten minutes she heared steps behind her.

Here she comes, Nagisa thought.  
She turned around to see if it were Tamao, but then her eyes got big.

Behind her stood the former vice president of , Rokujõ Miyuki.

"M-Miyuk-, I mean Rokujõ sama, what are you doing here?!" Nagisa almost jumped up by the shock of seing Rokujõ sama here.

Miyuki smiled.

"I'm going to be here for a while and finish up some paperwork before the new vice president is chosen"

Nagisa looked at Miyuki.

She remembered what Prince Amane from had told her during the summer break about how Miyuki was going to get married once she had finished school.

"Maybe she is staying cause she don't wanna get married?" Nagisa thought.

Steps came from behind Miyuki.  
It was Tamao san.

"Tamao chan there you are!" Nagisa said while she stood up.

"You wanted to speak to me?" Tamao said calm.

Nagisa nodden.

"Yes, I want to talk about how you have been since the Etoile competition" Nagisa said while trying not to sound to annoyed.

"Well i'll see you later" Miyuki said before she left.

Tamao looked down at her feet.

"Nagisa I-"

Nagisa interrupted her.

"I think it's sad! How you are ignoring me just cause I wanted to be with Shizuma, and now that i'm thinking about it, didn't you even push me so that i'd run to her when she barged in during the selection of the new Etoile?"

Tamao opened her mouth, but suddenly closed it realizing Nagisa was right.

"I am sorry if I hurt you Tamao, I know you loved me really much, and I know you wanted us to become Etoile together, but I only like you as my bestfriend" Nagisa said tearing up.

Tamao looked into Nagisa's teary eyes.

"I am sorry for the way I have been Nagisa, you're my bestfriend and I don't wanna fight with you" Tamao said while looking into Nagisa's eyes.

Nagisa hugged Tamao for a long time while she let some tears run down her cheeks.

Tamao dried the tears off her cheeks with her palm.

"Let's go back to our room and make some tea, and invite the others" Tamao said cheerfully.

Nagisa nodded happily.

 **Chapter 3 - Tea Party for 9?**

Back in Nagisa and Tamao's room their setting up the table which they allways use.

It's a round japanese coffee table.

Some minutes later a tiny knock is heared outside the door.

Nagisa opens the door.

"Hi, thanks for inviting us" A half tall girl with black long hair and a white uniform from is talking.

Nagisa smiles and welcomes the girls in.

They are all sitting around the table drinking tea and eating homemade cookies which Kagome and the girls from have made.

"It's good to hear you two are finally speaking to each other" A blond girl with a uniform as well says.

"I agree Hikari, we really needed to make up" Tamao giggle.

But then, strong steps are heared from outside.

"Nagisa, are you in there?"

It's Shizuma outside the door.

Tamao looks worried at Nagisa.

"Don't worry, we won't stop the tea party I'm just going to go and see what she wants" Nagisa whispers.

Nagisa opens the door slowly.

"H-hey Shizuma" Nagisa says trying not to show the tea party.

"Nagisa, why didn't you come to my room when the school was over?" Shizuma says strictly.

Nagisa looks at Shizuma.

"Uhm, thats cause I went to the lake for a walk and met Rokujõ sama and we talked for a while, and I completely forgot"  
Nagisa knows she is sort of lying,  
but she don't want the drama between her, Shizuma and Tamao to start all over again.

Shizuma looks into Nagisa's eyes, then she grabs her body and holds her close, gazing into her eyes.

"You are lying" She says calmly.

Nagisa shook.

She couldn't hide it, Shizuma sama knew her too well, after all they were together.

"Yes, I am lying, but I didn't want you to find out the truth" Nagisa said shamefully.

Shizuma looked suprised at Nagisa.

"What truth?" she asked.

Nagisa looked down at her feet.

"I wanted to make up with Tamao, so I met her by the lake and we talked" Nagisa said slowly.

Shizuma peeked inside the room.

"Ok, and what else?"

Nagisa looked behind her at the girls looking a bit bothered.

"And we made up, and became friends again" Nagisa says low.

Shizuma looks at Nagisa and lets out a big sigh.

"Nagisa if you can't tell me the truth, how can I trust you" Shizuma says.

Nagisa closes her eyes and apologizes.

"Nagisa, we can leave if things are a little difficult right now?" The blond girl says.

Nagisa looks down.

They all leave her and Shizuma back in the room.  
Tamao looks at Nagisa and without saying a word, she gets up and leave as well.

Shizuma looks at Tamao while she is passing her at the door.

Tamao give Shizuma a kind of annoyed look then she walks off.

Nagisa sighs.

Shizuma looks at Nagisa.

"Did I ruin your tea party?" Shizuma ask.

"It's ok" Nagisa dissapointly replies.

Shizuma holds Nagisa tight and plants a kiss on her soft lips.

"I am sorry my little buttlefly, I didn't mean to ruin your party" She says calmly.

Nagisa blushes up and holds Shizuma close.

"It's ok, i'll just invite them another time" Nagisa holds around Shizuma's soft body.

She is the luckiest girl in the world, even thought it means there will be some drama now and then, still  
she wouldn't drop Shizuma for anything.

 **Chapter.4 - Dinner at the Strawberry Dorms**

Tamao walks throught the strawberry dorms.

It's nearly 19:00 PM, which means it's soon dinner time.  
"Oh Tamao, glad I found you" A voice is calling her from behind.

Tamao turns to see The president of , Chikaru sama.

"Oh school president, Minamoto Chikaru sama" Tamao says.

Chikaru smiles gently.

Chikaru tells Tamao that the school is putting on a play this upcomming fall and that she wants Tamao to write the play.

Tamao is in the poetry club, and she wrote the script for the christmas play last year, named Carmen.

Tamao looks eager at Chikaru.

"I would love to!" She replies.

Chikaru looks at them time and the both of them walks together to the dining hall, to eat dinner.

The dining hall was placed west in the strawberry dorms.  
There was allready a lot of young girls sitting at the table waiting for Etoile sama to say the dinner prayers so they could eat.

"Chikaru, Tamao over here!" It was Kizuna yelling, while waving at them.

Tamao and Chikaru went to her and sat down beside her.

On the other side of the table sat Remon and Kagome with her teddybear on her lap.

Some tables behind them Nagisa and Shizuma were seated.

Miyuki walked in.

"Ok everyone" She said while clapping her hands to get everyone's attention.

"It's time for the Etoile's to say the prayers"

A tall girl and a short girl stood up.

Both were wearing uniforms, and they folded their hands.

 _"Dear god, we thank you for this wonderfull meal, you feed and look after us everyday, may we be ever in your care, amen"_

They both said it together, then they sat down.

Everyone began eating.  
Dinner today was fish in a white sauce and vegetables.

"Oh I don't like fish" Kizuna complained.

"It's healthy for you, you should learn to like it" Remon san replied.

"Do you like fish, Percivale?" Kagome san asked her teddybear quietly.

Nagisa looked at her food, then at Shizuma.

"Is something wrong Nagisa?" Shizuma asked. 

Nagisa blushed.

"O-Oh no, I was just thinking about before" She replied quickly.

She took a tiny bite out of the fish.

The fish was so tender, and it melted in her mouth.

Tamao looked over at Nagisa.

"You're still jelous aren't you, Tamao san?" Chikaru asked.

Tamao looked down at her feet, knowing Chikaru was right.

After dinner Tamao desided to take a little walk outside.

"I wonder if i'll ever be able to get over the fact that Nagisa san didn't become mine"

She looked up at the starry night.

Memories about her being alone in the strawberry dorms before Nagisa arrived.  
All those years, wanting to share a room.  
Waiting for a room mate.

Suddenly a tear fell down from her left eye.

"Oh gosh why am I crying?" Tamao asked herself.

"Tamao san is that you?" a voice were heared from behind her.

Tamao turned around.

"N-nagisa?!"

Nagisa was standing behind her, and she looked at her eyes.

"You're crying" She said a bit shocked.

Tamao dried her eyes.

"I-i just felt a little homesick thats all" She replied quickly.

Nagisa looked into her eyes.

Tamao knew that Nagisa wasn't believing her, she was smarter than that.

"You're still sad about me and Shizuma, aren't you" Nagisa said almost a little supplied.

Tamao opened her mouth, but closed it.

"I knew it, you will never be able to get over it" Nagisa were almost shouting now.

Tamao looked worried at her.

"Th-Thats not-"

Nagisa interrupted her.

"I've had it!" her voice got angry.

"If you cannot accept that I love Shizuma I don't see how we can work anymore" Nagisa looked angry in Tamao's eyes, then she left.

A feeling grew in Tamao's stomach.

She was scared.

She was angry.

But she were only angry at herself.

Cause she had just lost the most preciouse person in her life.

 **Chapter 5. - Alone, Etoile and the Library**

Amane opened her eyes.

's prince, Ootori Amane was the new Etoile.

Together with her partner Konohana Hikari she was the most loved person on the campus.

They took care of all three schools, they signed paperwork, took in complains from students, and did their best to make the three schools go around.

They also own their very own gardening house.

"It's morning allready" She looked out the window.

It was a foggy morning.

Hikari opened her eyes as well.

"Oh good morning" she said with a smile.

Amane gave her a good morning hug.

Hikari got up and together they walked to the bathroom to take a shower together.

Hikari was very lucky, she wasn't just the Etoile together with no other than Ootori Amane, but she was also her girlfriend.

She felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

"I don't really like all the fame we get when we're Etoile's" Amane said.

Amane was a calm, tall and gentle girl who had a very high interest in horses.

She was the campus star when it came to horses and riding.

Both her and the others in the stable were well known riders.

The campus also had a stable were their horses were living.

Hikari looked at Amane.

"You have allways been very famouse even as a none Etoile" She giggled.

When they had finished fixing themselves they walked to the dining hall to eat breakfast.

The breakwas was served at 7:00 Am precisely.

Tamao ran.

She had woken up late and she was running late for breakfast.

Since that night when Nagisa got mad at her, Nagisa had been sleeping with Shizuma in her room, and Tamao was once again left alone in her room.

That was the reason she were running late.

Before, Nagisa would allways wake her up and they would go together, now she was left all alone.

She ran into the dining hall and found herself a seat beside Chikaru and the others.

"Kizuna you're almost half a sleep, wake up allready!" Remon said strictly.

Kizuna rubbed her sleepy eyes.

"Hello Tamao, you almost came too late, what happened?" Chikaru san asked.

Tamao explained that Nagisa had gotten mad at her, and now she slept in Shizuma's room. 

Chikaru looked worried at Tamao.

"If you want to, you can sleep with me until you feel better?" Chikaru asked nicely.

Tamao smiled.

Chikaru was like the mother of the three schools.  
She was a very cute girl, with black hair and red ribbons.  
Her cheerfull and mother like personality made her also a very known person on the campus.

Amane and Hikari entered the dinning hall.

So did Miyuki.

She allways came after the Etoile, cause she was the one who allways announced that the Etoile's would say their prayers.

Everyone got silent and foldet their hands.

 _"Dear god, we thank you for this wonderfull meal, you feed and look after us everyday, may we be ever in your care, amen"_

Hikari and Amane said it in unison.

Tamao didn't eat.

She had lost her appetite after the big fight with Nagisa.  
She looked at her miso soup and rice.

"You're not eating?" Kagome asked softly.

"I'm not feeling very hungry" Tamao replied with a fake smile.

Chikaru looked at Tamao.

"What a waste" She thought.

Breakfast was over and it was time to leave for school.

Just as Shizuma was about to leave the dining hall, Miyuki came to her.

"I need to speak to you" She said.

Shizuma told Nagisa to go ahead, before she followed Miyuki.

Miyuki went into the room were all the presidents of the three schools used to hold meetings.

"I am actually leaving tomorrow"

Shizuma looked suprised at Miyuki.

"Miyuki why are you telling me this all of a sudden" Shizuma was shocked.

Miyuki told her that her family had called her, and that her wedding could not be postponed any longer.  
It was time to leave school, and become a grown up.

Shizuma listened to her in silence, not knowing what to say.

"That is why I need to leave tomorrow" Miyuki said at the end.

Shizuma looked at Miyuki's face.

She seemed pretty upset.

"I understand, this is something you need to do" Shizuma said calm.

Miyuki grabbed Shizuma shoulders and pulled her towards her.

"I will miss you, Shizuma" Miyuki said almost crying.

The two of them had been together since they were small.

They used to share door room as kids, and they had quite a history together.

Shizuma held around Miyuki.

This is not goobye, but it's until next time, Shizuma thought.

Back at 's school, Nagisa were sitting at her desk.

She was thinking about Tamao.

She didn't regret what she said.

Cause she was so tired of all this drama.

She loved Shizuma, and she wouldn't ever change that.

Tamao looked over at Nagisa.

She knew.

She knew that Nagisa didn't care anymore.

"Tamao, Tamao!" The teacher spoke.

Tamao had been drifting away.

"Y-yes!" Tamao stood up.

"Can you read from the next line please" The teacher replied.

Tamao started reading, but inside her head Tamao was in a complete different world.

HIkari went inside the gardening house.

It was filled with flowers.

It was very warm inside.

All around a sweet smell of different flowers were spread.

"Ah Hikari, you're here" Amane looked up from some flower pots.

Hikari went over to Amane.

"Need help changing those flower pots?" she asked with a smile.

Amane nodded.

"Are you happy like this, Hikari?" Amane suddenly asked quite serious.

"What do you mean?" She replied.

"Well all this fame, people greeting us everywere we go, all this work, and me receiving love letters from girls who wanna be with me" Amane asked looking down.

Hikari hugged her.

"I don't care for the fame, or the girls that is in love with you, I'm just happy I get to be with you, and I get to make this campus a better place, and I get to do it with you"

Hikari smiled.

Amane's heart got all warm and tingly.

She was once again reminded of why she loved Hikari so much.

She leaned over at kissed her soft lips.

They were surrounded by flowers giving off a sweet smell.

Amane was happy.

This moment could last forever.

 **Chapter.6 - Autumn**

It was starting to get cold outside.

The leaves were changing colours and starting to fall slowly off the trees.

Nagisa was walking throught the maidens park and to the library.

The maidens park was this giant field that led to the church and the library.

A lot of girls went throught here on their way home from school.

She looked up at the trees, admiring the scenery.

My what wonderfull colours, she thought.

She went inside the library.

"Oh good afternoon Nagisa Oneesama"

it was Tsukidate Chiyo san who were speaking.

"Hello Chiyo chan, are you working here today?" Nagisa asked.

Chiyo chan was a girl from some classes under Nagisa at .

She was a short and calm girl, who also happend to be a bit shy.

"Yes, I just love to work here, it's so quiet and peacefull" She replied with a gentle smile.

Nagisa smiled.

"Were you by the way looking for a specific book, since you are here Nagisa oneesama?" Chiyo san asked.

Nagisa told her she wanted to look at the book of all the previous Etoile's.

Chiyo looked at some bookshelves, then she pulled out a giant book.

"Here it is" She gave it to Nagisa.

"Thank you, is it okei if I borrow it?" Nagisa asked.

Chiyo looked sad at Nagisa.

"I am Sorry but I can't allow anyone to take this book out of the library as some girls have tried to rip the pictures out to keep for themselves" She replied quite embarrassed.

Nagisa looked a little shocked.

"Thats awefull" she replied.

Chiyo nodded.

"Well i'll sit down over there then and read it" Nagisa said and walked over to a table.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask" Chiyo said after her.

Tamao were walking from school.

She were now sleeping in Chikaru san's room.

It felt good.

Not to be alone, and Chikaru was a very lovely person.

She walked throught maidens park.

"huh? isn't that Rokujõ sama?" She asked herself.

Miyuki was walking towards the gate that led out of the school.

She was carrying a giant bag.

"Rokujõ Sama, wait a minute!" Tamao yelled while running.

Miyuki looked up.

"Were are you going?" Tamao asked while she was panting from running.

Miyuki looked at Tamao.

"Dear Tamao, I've known you for a while, you're a very responseable child, take good care of the school for me" She replied very calmly.

Tamao didn't understand anything.

"What are you talking about?" She asked .

Miyuki explained that she had to leave, to get married and become the person she was meant to be from the moment she was born.

Miyuki was born into a very rich and successful family.  
Her marriage was desided almost at birth.  
A lot of girls going to and aswell came from very rich and wealthy families.

Tamao looked at Miyuki.

"I will miss you, and i'll take care of the school for you" She said with a confident look on her face.

Miyuki smiled.

"And even things are rought right now, do your best and focus on school ok, because you only have these few years to be a kid, then you need to head into the world of grown ups" She replied.

Then she walked out the gates were a black car was waiting for her.

"Goodbye Tamao" Miyuki said waving, as the car drove off.

"Goodbye, Rokujõ sama!" Tamao yelled after the car.

"nothing gets passed Rokujõ sama" Tamao thought, thinking of what she had said about how things were so rought right now.

She smiled for herself and started walking back to the dorms.

Back at the dorm room of Chikaru, Chikaru was sitting on her bed reading a book.

"Welcome back Tamao chan, how did school go?" She asked with a smile.

Tamao told her about Miyuki and she asked what she meant by "take care of the schools".

Chikaru explained that she probably meant that she were leaving the things she had to do, in Tamao's hands, since Tamao was a kid you could rely on.

Tamao looked a little schocked.

"I thought she meant like take care of the school as in keep people happy, not do my work!" Tamao replied.

Chikaru giggled.

"Don't worry, she is no longer the vice president, there will be selected a new one" She answered.

Tamao thought for a minute then she said down beside Chikaru.

Shizuma walked down the hall.

Strict and frim steps were heard.

"Good afternoon Shizuma Oneesama" Girls in the hall bowed their heads as she was walking past them.

"Good afternoon" Shizuma's calm and strict voice spoke.

Shizuma wasn't really happy that she still were pretty famous.

She had hoped that after she ran off with Nagisa and ending being an Etoile her fame would calm down.

But no, infact she was even more popular now than ever.

Her running in on the Selection of the new Etoiles last year had doubled the amount of girls loving and adoring her.

She opened the door to her room.

Nagisa were allready back from the library.

"Oh Nagisa your back" Shizuma said.

"Welcome back, Shizuma" she said.

Shizuma gave Nagisa a hug.

"I love you" She said.

Nagisa blushed, and replied that she loved her too.

Then Shizuma's facial expression changed.

"Have I made you unhappy Nagisa?" She asked.

Nagisa looked up at Shizumas face.

"What do you mean?" Nagisa asked puzzled.

"I know you had a fight with Tamao the other day, and that she is staying in President Chikaru's room for now" Shizuma said unhappy.

Nagisa looked down.

"Things didn't end like it should have, but thats my own fault, it was my choice to get mad at Tamao, it didn't have anything to do with you Shizuma" Nagisa said, looking into Shizuma's eyes.

Shizuma held her close.

"I just want you to be happy" Shizuma replied.

Nagisa smiled.

"With you in my life, how can I not be happy" Nagisa smiled.

"That reminds me, it's soon christmas, what are your plans for the christmas holiday?" Shizuma suddenly asked.

Nagisa looked up.

"huh?"

 **Chapter .7 - Cold Winter weather**

"Come on Remon chan hurry!" Kizuna ran thought the cold and white weather.

Snow were falling from the sky, covering the hole campus.

"Wait up Kizuna!" Remon tried her best not to slip on the ice.

"Percivale, I told you to wear a hat, you could get sick" Kagome said calm.

"He can have my jacket!" Kizuna said energetic.

"But then you will get sick!" Remon said quickly.

Kizuna laughed and picked up some snow and formed a snowball.

She tried to hit Remon, but she missed and hit Chikaru instead.

"Ohh picking a snowball fight with me this early in the morning, you'll get it" Chikaru said laughing.

Kizuna laughed and started running.

"You'll never get me" She yelled.

Chikaru laughed, and ran after her.

"You guys! Its ice everywere be carefull!" Remon yelled.

Kagome opened her jacked and covered her teddybear with it.

"We can share my jacked" she said low.

Nagisa looked out the window.

"Wow, Shizuma wake up, it's snow everywere!"

Nagisa jumped into Shizuma's bed and shook her body.

"Nagisa its early no one is up at this hour, its like 6:00 am" Shizuma turned her body.

Nagisa grabbed the duvet and dragged it off her.

"Nagisa, stop it!" Shizuma said peevishly.

Nagisa grabbed her clothes and went out to look at the snow.

"Nagisa were are you going?" Shizuma asked, but Nagisa was allready gone.

"That kid.." Shizuma said a bit stated before she went back to sleep.

Nagisa jumped out into the snow.

"Its so white and fluffy" Nagisa loved snow, and since this was japan it was very rare to see snow.

Suddenly a snowball hit her back.

She turned around to see Kizuna and the others laughing.

"You guys!" She laughed and ran after them.

Chikaru stopped and looked at them time.

"We should slowly head over to the dining hall, it's soon time for breakfast"

The girls nodded and slowly they made their way back to the dining hall.

Later that day a meeting was held.

, and presidents as well with the Etoile's had gathered in the meeting room.  
Since didn't have a president yet, Tamao was there as replacement to former vice president Rokujõ Miyuki.

The discussion was when to let the girls take their christmas holiday.

A blond girl by the name Tõmori Shion spoke.

"I think, since we are having the big christmas party on the 23rd, I think its best if we let them go on the 24th so they can get home to their families before 25th"

She were 's president.

"I think thats a good idea, I think it's important that they get one or two days to return home as some girls have a long way home"

Amane said.

Hikari nodded in agreement.

The meeting ended pretty short, because everyone agreed with each other.

So as planned, they would hold the big christmas party on the 23rd and then let the girls take holiday from 24th to 1th of January.

Nagisa sat down on her bed.

This particularly school day had felt really long.

She laid down.

"I wonder what Tamao is doing.." She said low.

"Nagisa, they have desided when we're getting christmas holiday break" Shizuma suddenly opened the door.

Nagisa jumped up.

"When?" She asked quite suprised.

Shizuma told her that the big christmas party was going to be hold at 23rd and the break was from 24th and ended 1th of January.

Nagisa thought for a minute.

She was looking forward to seeing her family again. 

"Are you going to stay?"

Nagisa looked up.

"What?" she asked confused.

"I don't go home ever for breaks, so I will most likely stay" Shizuma replied.

Nagisa suddenly got a bad feeling.  
Was Shizuma hoping Nagisa would stay with her?  
But Nagisa really wanted to go home.

Oh what should she do?

She didn't now what to reply.

"I don't know" Nagisa replied after thinking for a while.

"I see" Shizuma's answer were even colder than the snow outside.

Nagisa felt bad.

Really bad.

 **Chapter.8 - Christmas**

"Thats good, Maybe a little to the left?" It was 's president talking.

All the three school presidents were in the big dance hall, decorating for the big christmas party.  
"Hikari, could you please pass me those crystal balls for the christmas tree?" Amane asked.

Hikari picked up a pretty heavy cardbox with many beautifull crystal balls. "Let me help you with that" president smiled.

They had to hurry, the big party was tomorrow night after all.  
And not only that but they were also going to decide the new president at the end of the ball.

Chikaru looked at the time.

"This will have to do, it's soon breakfast, we can do the rest after" She said.

The others nodden, and then they finished up, and let the rest stay.

Shizuma was walking down to the dining hall together with Nagisa.

Nagisa looked down at here feet, thinking about what Shizuma had asked her the night befor.

"Nagisa, you must lift your head up, it's not lady like to walk with your head hanging" Shizuma said strictly.

Nagisa lifted her head.

"I am sorry Shizuma" she replied.

At the breakfast hall, the girls from the other schools were allready seated.

Shizuma and Nagisa found a seat.

"Okay everyone, it's time to say prayers, Etoile if you will?" Tamao was talking.

Hikari and Amane said the prayers, and everyone started eating.

"Woah, what is this?!" Kizuna said energetic.

Since it was christmas, they were served a special, japanese christmas meal.

Kagome hold some food up to her teddybears mouth.

"Percivale, you want to have a taste?" She said calm.

Tamao sat down beside Chikaru.

"How did the decorating go?" She asked.

Chikaru told that almost everything were done for tomorrow, just a few details were left to finish.

"We're also going to elect tomorrow new president" Amane said.

Tamao looked up.

"Huh? really?" She asked.

Mente du: Chikaru nodded, and told her that for the upcomming spring, were in need of a president,  
so it was very important they got to choose one before everyone left for christmas break.

Tamao looked at Chikaru, wondering if they were actually thinking of choosing her.

She dropped the thought.

They couldn't possibly choose her, besides, next summer she would gratuate from school.

Both her, and Nagisa were finished next summer.

"Nagisa" Tamao muttered low.

Later that day the presidents were finishing the rest of the decorations.

"Ok I think we can call it a day" Shion said.

They agreed that tomorrow they would announce the big news for at the end of the party.

"Are you sure she is up for it?" Shion asked.

Chikaru giggled.

"We both know she's the only one with enough knowledge and experience for this job" She laughed.

They all nodded in agreement.

"Ok then it's desided, I will see you all tomorrow" Shion said, then she walked out of the big ball room.

Amane looked at Hikari, them both of them left the room as well.

Chikaru were the only one left in the room.  
She were thinking.

"What if I'm wrong.." She thought.

"No she is the only one who can do this, at least until she graduate" She said to her self.

Then she closed the doors and left.

 **Chapter.9 - 's new president and future plans**

Tamao woke up.

Beside her Chikaru were still sleeping.

She had pulled some strings, and Tamao had been allowed to move in.

Tamao got up.

It was the big day.

All the students got the day off to get ready for tonight.

"today is the day" She muttered low.

Chikaru turned in her bed.

"Are you nervouse for tonight?"  
She were suddenly awake.

Tamao turned around.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to wake you" She apologized.

Chikaru smiled.

"Don't worry about it" She replied.

Tamao turned around again, and looked out at all the snow.

It was true, she were very nervous.  
Cause she had a feeling, the new president would be her.

What would she do?

She had to turn it down in that case.

She looked in the mirror hanging on the wall.

I am not cut for such a big job anyway, she thought.

Nagisa woke up.

Shizuma had snuck into her bed again and were sleeping beside her.  
She looked like a princess sleeping.

Her white silky soft skin, and rosy cheeks were so beautiful.

Nagisa carefully stroke her cheek.

"Good morning" She said calmly.

Shizuma moved her eyes.

"Good morning my little angel" She opened her eyes.

Nagisa went into the bathroom, and started brushing her hair.

Shizuma followed after and took her brush, and brushed it for her.

"Nagisa, I wanna ask you something" Shizuma said.

Nagisa looked at her in the mirror.

"What?" She replied.

Shizuma turned Nagisa around and gazed into her eyes.

"When you gratuate next summer, do you want to come live with me?" She asked serious.

Nagisa looked suprised at Shizuma.

"You mean, you and I, living together?" She stuttered.

Shizuma nodded.

"You are my girlfriend after all, I want to be with you for the rest of my life Nagisa" She replied.

Nagisa blushed.

"Me too, I want to live with you, Shizuma" She replied very happy.

Shizuma planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Then it's settled, when you gratuate, we will leave together, and start a new life just you a and me" She said.

Nagisa were so happy she jumped into Shizuma's arms and gave her a big, warm hug.

Shizuma kissed her. 

"Ok lets get ready for the ball, I think I have the perfect dress for you Nagisa"

Nagisa nodded.  
"Okei" she replied excited.

"Tamao! Are you done in the bathroom?" Chikaru asked, while knocking at the door.

"Come in here for a second" Tamao said.

Chikaru opened the door, and Tamao was wearing a beautifull snow white dress with sequins decorated around it.

"My! You look gorgeous!" Chikaru said eager.

Tamao looked sad down.

"I can't wear this..its just not me" She replied not very confident.

Chikaru went over to her and held around her from behind.

"nonsense, you look like a princess" She answered.

Tamao smiled, as she were looking at her self in the mirror.

A knock were heard at the door.

"Come in?" Chikaru said.

Shion walked into the room, wearing a light yellow dress, with high heels and a black purse.

Her hair was set up and hold up with a lovely flower buckle.

"Are you both ready?" She asked.

Chikaru ran over to the closet and took out the outfit she was going to wear.

"You two go on a head, i'll be there in a bit" She said running into the bathroom to change.

The big party!

All the girls was wearing beatifull gowns.  
Everyone was all dressed up, it was like everyone became a princess.

Glitter, sequins, high heels, and flat.

Everyone was looking gorgeous!

Tamao and Shion entered the Party.

Amane and Hikari went over to them.

Amane was wearing a black tuxedo with a black ribbon, and Hikari was wearing a pink dress made out of silk.

"Good evening" Amane bowed.

"My, my you two look good!" Shion said with a smile.

"Tamao san, you look amazing" Hikari said.

Tamao blushed.

"So do you two, you're really like a prince and princess" she giggled.

"LOOK!" A girls voice were heard.

Everyone turned around.

Shizuma and Nagisa entered the Party.

Nagisa were dressed in a red dress with sequins under the chest area, she was also wearing a tiara.

Shizuma had chosen a green dress which made her look very mature.

They were holding hands as they walked in.

They looked like royalty.

Shion muttered.

"hmmppff, show off"

Kizuna, Kagome and Remon were all dressed in the same dress, but different colours.

It made them look like three tiny sisters.

Kizuna was light orange, Kagome were light blue, and Remon lime green.

Even Percivale was wearing a tiny bear tuxedo.

"Come on everyone, lets dance!" Kizuna said energetic.

Music were played.

Dance music and quiet dance, also waltz were being played.

Shizuma were dancing close with Nagisa.  
So were Amane and Hikaru.

Kizuna, Remon and Kagome were both dancing all three of them.

Everyone were having a great time.

Punch was put out on a table with some small dishes as well.

Shion were seated on a chair.

She didn't have any partner, therefor she were kind of alone at the party.

Tamao went over to her.

"Want do dance?" She held out her hand.

Shion looked suprised.

Then she took her hand, and they walked out to the dancefloor and started dancing.

Chikaru smiled.

She were standing over at the punch bowl.  
"Hey Chikaru oneesama, having a good time?" Kizuna asked, while pouring herself some punch.

Chikaru smiled and nodded.

"What about you?" she asked.

Kizuna giggled and nodded, before she ran off to the others.

Everything were perfect.  
The christmas tree was standing in the middle of it all, sparkling and looking majestic.

Finally the time had come.

To Select the new president.

"Can I have everyones attention, please" Shion asked loudly.

Everyone looked at Shion, which were staning on a tiny stage.

"It is time to tell you all who the new president for will be"

She spoke loud.

Chikaru went up to the stage holding a white envelope.

Everyone applauded.

"Thank you all" Chikaru giggled.

Shion slowly opened the envelope.

"The new president for , is"

She paused.

"Suzumi Tamao!"

Everyone became completely silent.

Tamao was frozen stiff.

She knew this was going to happen.

And she didn't know what to do.

Amane gave her a soft push in the back.

"Go up there" she whispered.

Tamao walked over to the stage.

"Hello everyone, my name is Suzumi Tamao" she said nervous.

"We know!" A girl said giggling.

Tamao blushed.

"Tamao, you are now the new president of " Shion spoke serious.

"I...I can't" Tamao replied.

Shion looked shocked back at Tamao.

"Why not?!" She asked.

"Because I am gratuating this summer" She replied.

Shion thought for a minute.

"That's not a problem, you can be the president until you gratuate" she said calmly.

Tamao looked out on all the students standing there, watching her.

She thought for a minute.

"Ok, but I want someone to help me" She said.

Shion looked back at Tamao.

"Help you? Like a vice president?" She asked.

Tamao nodded.

"Well, I am sure that can be arranged, got anyone in mind?" Shion replied.

Tamao nodded and pointed.

"You want president Minamoto Chikaru to be 's vice president?!"

Shion allmost fainthed.

It was strictly forbidden to select a vice-president from another school, only students from could be vice president.

Chikaru went silent for a second.

"I think we can bend that rule just until the summer" She replied sudden with a smile.

Everyone gasped.

Shion looked like she had seen a ghost.

"B-but Minamoto Chikaru, we can't do that?" she asked.

"I think its a good idea!"

A mature voice was heard from the back.

It was Shizuma talking.

Shion looked at Shizuma.

"very well, if former Etoile think its a good idea, then so be it, from now on Minamoto Chikaru is also vice president for "

Shion said it like she wanted to throw up.

Everyone clapped their hands, and then the christmas party continued.

"Congratulation Tamao" Amane said patting her shoulder.

Hikari shook her hand softly.

Tamao smiled.

"Thank you both" she said.

Chikaru took her hand.

" I guess i'm your partner now, Tamao san" She said teasing.

Tamao blushed.

Then they all danced and had a lot of fun for the rest of the night.

The next morning girls were running with suitcases and big bags out the gate.

Farewell were heard all over school.

Someone ran down the hill to take the train or a bus, and some were picked up by black royal cars.

Some even had a servant take her bags.

Nagisa were standing with her bags by the gate looking up at Shizuma.

"I am sorry, but I allways celebrate christmas with my family" She said.

Shizuma gave her a kiss.

"Don't worry, cause when you come back, theres just a few month until you're my family" She replied tauntingly.

Nagisa ran down to catch her train home.

Shizuma was left on the top of the hill waving after her.

Chikaru came walking with a big bag in her hand.

"Goodbye Shizuma" She said as she walked past her.

Tamao came running after her.

"Wait up I am comming" She yelled.

Shizuma looked suprised.

"You're going together?" She asked.

Chikaru giggled.

"She is my partner now, so I thought I should at least give her a ride to the station"

A black car parked outside the gate.

"See you after christmas" She said and waved as her and Tamao drove off.

It seems like everyone except me is going home for christmas, Shizuma thought.

She looked up at the sky.

It had stopped snowing.

Somehow she felt warm and cozy.

I think i'll go inside and make me a cup of tea, Shizuma thought to herself.

Then she walked back to the strawberry dorms.

She looked forward to the new school year.

Cause she knew, as soon as Nagisa returned, things would be different.

She smiled as she closed the front door to the strawberry dorms.

"Merry christmas" She said to herself.

"Merry Christmas one and all"

 **Chapter. 10 - Goodbye**

The snow had started melting.  
The sun was peeking through the clouds.  
It were the beginning of spring!

All the students had returned from Christmas holiday.

Gifts and boxes filled with candy and pasteries was everywere.

Nagisa had also returned to Shizuma with a Christmas present.

Shizuma was walking throught the maidens park.

It was still a little cold in the air, but the sun shining throught the clouds would melt away the rest of the snow, and welcome spring.

"Good morning Shizuma Oneesama" Girls on their way to school bowed down.

"Good morning" Shizuma replied.

Shizuma was in a good mood.

The thought of her living with Nagisa when the gratuation came, was overwhelming.

Kizuna ran thought the snow that was left on the ground.

"Spring his comming!" She yelled energetic.

Remon san came running after her.

"Kizuna, you are allways so full of energy" She panted.

"Percivale are you excited for spring?" Kagome was walking slowly after the two other girls, carrying her teddybear as allways.

"Good morning girls" A voice was heard from behind.

It was Tamao and Chikaru san.

"Chikaru!" Kizuna ran into her arms.

"You and Tamao are together now, right?" She asked.

Tamao blushed.

"no, Kuzuna we're jus-"

Chikaru interrupted her.

"Yes we're together!" She replied tauntingly.

Tamao blushed.

"Chikaru! you're allways teasing me" She said with a giggle.

A bit further back Amane and Hikari were also walking to school.  
All the students seemed to be in a extra good mood now that spring was finally arriving.

Nagisa jumped out of bed.

"I can't believe I slept in!"

She almost tripped over when she was changing into her uniform.

"If Shizuma just would have woken me up, instead of leaving me like this I wouldn't be late!"

Nagisa grabbed her schoolbag and ran out the door.

She tripped down the stairs on her way out.

"Oh my Nagisa oneesama are you allright?!" A mature voice was heard.

Nagisa turned around.

"Chiyo san?!" Nagisa stared at a much taller, much older and mature girl.

The once shy and silent little lady Chiyo san had bloomed into a much more mature and grown up lady over the holiday.

Chiyo stretched out her arm.

Nagisa took her hand and got up.

"Lets walk to school together" She said happy.

The days went by, the flowers started blooming, birds came back from the south, and trees started to get their leaves back.

It were spring,

and spring were the most important season, because the new Etoiles would be selected.

Everyone were excited for spring.

It was almost as you could feel it in the air.

People were talking about who they thought the new Etoile's would be, and about the current Etoile's.

Both Amane and Hikari were gratuating this year, so they couldn't be selected for another year.

It was the same with Tamao, Chikaru and Shion as well.

Thats why everyone was extra excited.

Because all of the most popular girls on the campus were gratuating.

Shizuma was seated by a table in the library.

Even thought she was not the Etoile anymore and she had a girlfriend, lots of girls studying there were peeking at her behind books and bookshelves.

Shizuma let out a sigh.

"Why are they so shy around me, im just a normal girl now, just like them"

She thought to herself.

She got up.

"I can't stand this" She walked out from the library.

"i'll go back to my room" she thought, while walking back in the sunshine.

Later the next day a meeting was once again held.

"The new Etoile is a big problem" Shion was speaking.

Chikaru nodded as well with Amane and Hikari.

"There just aren't any mature enough girls left that can handle the job"

Amane said.

Shion thought for a while.

"What should we do?" she asked.

Tamao looked down at the table.

"Maybe we can skip a year?" She replied suddenly.

"What?" Shion gasped.

Chikaru looked at Tamao.

"Hey thats a good idea, what if we skip the Etoile until a worthy girl shows up?" She said.

Amane and Hikari looked at each other.

"I think thats a good idea as well" Hikari spoke softly.

Amane nodded.

Shion looked shocked at the other girls agreeing so easily.

"Have you all gone mad?" She said almost yelling.

The others looked at Shion.

Shion was a lady well known to follow rules.  
She came from a very strict, and rich family.

Rules was her number one priority.  
When rules were bent, it was like someone punched her in the face.

She didn't like it.

"Shion, you know I respect you, but you should learn that sometimes bending the rules are for the best" Chikaru spoke calmly.

The others nodded.

Shion looked at the others.

"Very well, but then I won't be part of it, I'm leaving this meeting in your hands, goodbye"

Shion spoke cold as ice, before she left the room.

"My, my what anger" Chikaru giggled.

Tamao looked after Shion.

"It looked like she were almost crying" She said a bit worried.

"Don't worry, she will be fine, she's just a little up tight, she'll be fine" Chikaru said.

The time flew by.

Summer had arrived.

The flowers were in full bloom, and the trees had leaves and the grass were green.

The lake in the maiden park had thawed completely.

The birds were singing it's summer melodies.

It was time to select the new Etoile's.  
Or, actually, give the students the news about the Etoile's.

Everyone were gathered in the maidens park.

Shion was standing amongst the students, as she wanted no part of this.

Amane and Hikari were the one's to give the news.

They were standing on a little stage set up.

"Ok everyone, as you all know its time to select the new Etoiles" Amane spoke.

"But, since there haven't been any mature girl popular enough to do the job we have desided to not have an Etoile this year" Hikari finished.

People Gasped.

"No Etoile!?"

whispering were heared.

"Calm down everyone" Amane said.

"There will be an Etoile when the right girl shows up, but for now, this is for the best" Hikari answered.

Chikaru walked up to the stage.

"Don't worry, there will be a president for each and every, to keep everything in order!" She said.

The studens went quiet.

Nagisa looked at shizuma.

Then she suddenly spoke.

"Tsukidate Chiyo san!"

Amane looked around to find the girl speaking.

"Who said that? Can you please raise your hand?" She said.

Nagisa raised her hand.

"Nagisa?" Amane said quiet suprised.

"I think Chiyo san is perfect for the job as Etoile!"

Hikari looked at Amane.

"Can Tsukidate Chiyo come to the stage please" She replied.

A much more grown up girl walked out of the crowd.

She had long dark blue hair, and was wearing the uniform.

She wasn't shy, she wasn't a kid.

"My name is Tsukidate Chiyo" She said, while bowing her head.

Amane looked at her.

"I know you!" she said suprised.

"Yes, I'm the librarian" She replied calmly.

Hikari looked suprised as well.

"PERFECT" A girl yelled from the crowd.

It was Shion.

She ran up the stage.

"This girl is perfect for the job" She spoke loudly.

Chiyo smiled.

She looked like a princess.

She had changed a lot, but it was a good change.

Amane thought for a minute.

"Do you want to be the new Etoile?" She asked.

Chiyo looked at Amane, and spoke,

"If the students want me, i'll do my very best as the new Etoile"

Her voice sounded royal, the student could help but gaze up at her.

Amane looked out at the students.

"Lets vote, anyone who wants her as the new Etoile, raise your hand"

Almost everyone raised their hands.

"Then its desided, Tsukidate Chiyo you are the new school years Etoile, do you have any partner you wanna choose to help you?"

Chiyo shook her head.

"Very well, everyone, this is the new Etoile sama!" Shion spoke proudly.

Everyone applauded.

The next day was the gratuation day.

Everyone were once again gathered in Maidens park.  
The head nun of the school were standing on the stage.

She spoke for a while, then one by one she called the graduating students up to the stage to give them their gradutation's diploma and rose.

After the cermoni everyone were saying goodbye to each other.

Students were crying and saying goodbye with their elder senpai's.

Chikaru and Tamao said goodbye to Kizuna, Remon and Kagome,

Shion, Amane and Hikari left in Shion's car together.

Everyone were sad, but also happy.

It was a big day.

Shizuma were holding Nagisa's hands.

" Are you ready for this?" She asked excited.

Nagisa smiled and gave Shizuma a big hug.

"I was ready from the day you asked"

And together they went into a giant white limousine.

Nagisa waved at Chiyo as the car drove off.

Her adventure at was over.

No more school, classes and afternoon tea parties.

Instead the biggest journey of her life was now laying ahead of her,

the journey of adult hood.

The end.


End file.
